9 Old Friends
by cyncay
Summary: Athos returns to Pinon to see some friends and get some answers


Athos loosely tied Roger and walked to the door of the small house. It had been a spur of the moment decision to come here and he was actually a bit nervous about how he would be received. Since Raoul was spending a few days at the garrison with his cousins, Athos had time and decided to check on a few things.

Before he could knock, the door was pulled open and he was warmly embraced by Juan Cardoza, the doctor he and - the doctor he had helped escape from Spain several years before. "Athos, mi amigo, it is so good to see you after all this time. Please, come in, I have just opened a lovely bottle of wine."

The two men moved into the living room and sat down. Athos thought he caught a faint, familiar scent for a moment but put it down to old memories brought up by seeing Juan. Taking a sip of what was indeed a lovely vintage, Athos asked, "How did you know I was at the door?"

"Still suspicious, after all these years?" Juan smiled. "I heard your horse. Are you still riding Roger? Anyway, I knew it was not Jaime and Carlos, so I came to investigate and found an old friend on my doorstep."

The answer sounded plausible, but Athos sensed something was still a bit off. He gave himself a mental shake, silently saying it was just memories resurfacing and let the subject drop.

The two men sat and talked, catching each other up on their lives since they had last seen each other. Shortly after Athos had returned to Paris with Juan, another small party of Musketeers had returned to Spain to smuggle out Carlos, Juan's real love, and Maria, Carlos' sister and Juan's wife. Maria, however, decided to stay in Spain and petitioned for an annulment of the marriage. Since the marriage had never been consummated, it was readily granted.

Carlos came to Paris and the men had spent nearly a year in the Louvre while they told all they knew about the Spanish military and the King's court. After that, they were given their freedom, the two men and Jaime had wandered France for a bit before settling in Pinon.

"I did not realize at the time the connection you had to Pinon, my friend." Juan apologized. "I imagine that has only contributed to why you have not come around sooner. And I understand the other reason all too well. But now, you have questions, I imagine, about this person wanting to buy your home."

They were interrupted by a loud happy neigh from Roger and a corresponding one. Juan stood up. "That would be Jaime welcoming his old friend. And Carlos home from the market."

Carlos came in a few moments later and also embraced Athos. Like Juan, he had added some gray to his hair, but overall, was looking better than he had when they first met in Paris those years before.

The three men sat and Juan picked up the conversation again. "As we were about to discuss, the person wanting to buy your old home. We have met them and I can tell you, they would be a benefit to the town."

"Can you give me their name so I could talk to them myself?" Athos requested.

Carlos and Juan looked at each other, then Carlos told him, "The person does not wish to be known. But, again, the plan they have in mind if you sell, will be something you would approve of, I think, and do honor to you and others."

Juan changed the subject and invited Athos to stay and eat with them, but he declined, saying he had other things to do. They walked him out to the horses and he greeted Jaime. Once again, Athos detected the faint scent that brought up memories. Out of the corner of his eye, he also caught movement of a person disappearing around the corner of the house.

As he sat on Roger, he looked at the two Spaniards. "You've given me a lot to think about today. I will consider all of it and make a decision. Thank you."

A little way down the road, he commented to Roger, "You seem a lot happier than when arrived. And I don't think it has to do with seeing Jaime." The stallion gave a loud whiff as if laughing. "Uh huh. And if you could actually speak, would you tell me the reason or were you sworn to secrecy as well?"

This time, the response was an energetic nod of his head and a definite laughing whinny.

With a laugh, the former Captain told his friend, "I'm forming a theory, though. In the meantime, let's make another stop while we're here."


End file.
